The invention relates, generally, to an optical module, specifically comprising a substrate having a defined shape, wherein the substrate has two surfaces opposite from each other and an edge, and a layer that is applied to at least one of the surfaces to cover it. The layer consists of a transparent polymeric material and has at least one optical element which scatters rays of light that originate from the substrate and pass through the optical element.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2012/031703 A1 describes a production method for chip-on-board modules, in which a substrate comprises a plate-shaped carrier having multiple LEDs, wherein a surface of the substrate is provided, in an open casting mold, with a cover made up of a layer for providing an optical system.